


To see her again

by DNAGraceless



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNAGraceless/pseuds/DNAGraceless
Summary: Qrow sits at a bar and thinks. Mostly he thinks about her.





	To see her again

To see her again

 

 

Qrow didn’t know how long he had been staring at the bar before he snapped out of it again; His life lately seemed like a haze with brief moments of shock induced clarity. The team he had been watching was gone from the screen, so it was anyone’s guess at how much time had passed since he had finished his last glass. His hands were shaking and his vision was blurring, a pretty good indicator he should ease up on the whiskey.

_He’d do anything to see her again._

“Sir? Are you alright?” The bartender asked. “Would you like me to call you a cab?”  
“No, I’m fine,” Qrow rubbed his face, taking a breath.

“You look like you could use some coffee,” The guy said, heading up the bar. Qrow grumbled something and leaned against the seat. He was so tired. He hadn’t slept properly in months. Bouncing from cheap and uncomfortable hotels would do that to anyone, he supposed.

He hadn’t been back to his apartment in… weeks? Months? He didn’t know, the time had all blurred together since she left.

“Here,” The bartender rested the coffee cup in front of him and Qrow muttered a barely intelligible ‘thanks’ before resuming his brooding.

The end of their relationship wasn’t what he imagined. When he thought about their relationship ending it was always after a huge, heated argument where one of them would say something unforgivable, or a fight in the field after one of them did something reckless.

He never thought he’d just wake up one day and she wouldn’t be there.

_He’d do anything to see her again._

He hadn’t stopped drinking since, which he thought was ironic since drinking was what had ended the relationship.

Four teenagers in the village had died, and Qrow had slipped up, spending the night drowning his sorrows in whatever alcohol he could mumble out at the waitress. The night had simultaneously blurred and dragged by until it was three AM and the waitress used his scroll to call Winter, who, after a week of hard work and travelling, dragged herself out of bed and to the bar, and carried an almost blackout drunk Qrow back to his apartment and got him into bed.

When he woke up there was a bottle of water and aspirin by his bedside with a note his vision was too fuzzy to read for a few minutes.

_I can’t do this, I’m sorry. I really loved you_

Qrow still had the note, folded between ‘Sorry’ and ‘I’, tucked into his pocket with the picture of his team.

Downing his barely-warm-enough-to-drink coffee, he moved to the bar, ordering another whiskey. Stupid semblance made it twice as hard to get drunk on this watered-down crap, but the lack of sleep wasn’t helping.

Losing her felt like someone had died. He missed her, he loved her, he was angry she deprived him of the fight he felt he was owed.

He missed her like a fire in his chest and only swinging his scythe and downing whatever he put in his flask could put it out, however temporarily. _Gods_ , he’d do anything to see her again.

 

He’d lost track of time again when the bartender broke him out of his reverie.

“Woah, that was a fight.”  
“That was a mess.” Qrow muttered.

“Oh, come one, you didn’t like them, the Vale kids, or any of the others before. What fight are you here for?”  
Looking out behind him as movement caught his eye, Qrow smirked.

“That one.”

Pushing himself up on unsteady seat, Qrow stumbled out of the bar.

_You idiot_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you liked the story I'd love to hear your feedback


End file.
